Helena Atosaki
Helena Atosaki (ヘレナ後先, Herena Atosaki) is an influential wizard of the Magic Council and ex-member of the Rune Knights, having served her duty before choosing to take on a more proactive role as a direct member by being awarded a seat among their members. Additionally, Helena is also a member of the Atosaki Family's, ranking as the second eldest daughter in the family. Appearance Helena is a relatively tall, extremely beautiful woman with very pronounced features and a well proportioned body, having long flowing black hair and smooth ivory skin, with Helena keeping her nails sharp and colored a dark shade of purple. Usually wearing clothes that take on a more Victorian Gothic style, her evening attire she that she dons while at home, consisting of a simple dark purple dress with a Gothic lace neck ruff collar with two long ribbons streaming down from it, bearing the same color scheme to her dress. Along her chest, it slightly reveals her more suggestive features, parting downward near the bottom of her bust while being held together by black laces, having a singular purple butterfly brooch attached in the middle. She wears traditional shoes that also follow the same choice in hue alongside her attire. As a result of her upbringing and her audacious nature, Helena always keeps a good posture and well-mannered display of herself even while sitting idly by, doing so unconsciously and out of habit—she is seen most commonly sitting cross-legged while keeping one of her hands resting over her cheek as one of her more natural poses she takes. When marching on the warpath, she discards her formal look in favor of combat oriented garment that mainly consists of armor standing in place of a different variation of her dress. Comprised of certain locations on her figure being decorated with metallic armor, such as her right arm in the form of a gauntlet with with a silver snake bangle spriling along to her wrist, and a breastplate with curved engravings and serpent imagery located near the ribs. On par with her breastplate, she also has a gorget attached along her neck for added protection, with a special necklace hanging beneath it, being comprised on animal teeth and white pearls. The opposite side of her hand, she carries a purple ribbon tied along her finger and wrists, with a similar style existing on her right thigh, being suggestively visible with the absence of her dress. In the same fashion, her right leg on the other hand is seen being concealed behind black stockings, with a garter belt being slightly exposed, wearing high heels and ankle bangles that are diamond-shaped in design. With what little remains of her clothes underneath her armor, it remains thin, exposing her shoulders, thighs, and arms. Personality History Equipment Fleur Aiguille (花の針, Hana no Hari; lit. French for “Flower Needle”): Her main weapon to use in battle, it consist of a specially modified whip with a brown thing for a body and a metallic handle. Unlike most whips, the Fleur Aguille has a metal blade attached the lower end, adding greater weight to the swings of the whip when lunging it at her target, cutting them up with slashes. The blade itself consists of a jagged arrowhead blade with a wide base, making it excellent for stabbing through her adversaries. The handle stands at more than 8 inches long in length, enough for Helena to grasp unto it with both one or two hands, and its lash composed of a braided thong between that reaches 10 feet in length. The braided thong however is not only composed of leather, but also combines several elastic polymers so as to allow it to stretch and contort the harder she swings it, using the heavy metal tip to extend the length of the whip’s body by dozens of additional meters, making it an excellent tool for mid to long-range combat. With a tensile strength strong enough to resist tearing after strenuous stretching, can stretch up to 40 feet in length, twisting its body into contorting itself into numerous shapes. With it’s rubber-like structure, the whip can reform after being crushed or smashed under large amounts of weight landing on top of it, contorting back into its original form. Weighing only 4 pounds along the handle, and an additional 2 pounds along the tip, every time Helena cracks her whip along the whatever surface she strikes, the force is powerful enough to create a small sonic boom, to the point that it generates significant amounts of sound energy, sounding much like an explosion to the human ear. However, the deadliest aspect of her whip is the fact that it serves as the centerpiece tool for Helena to concentrate the majority of her magic into, increasing the natural properties it has by imbuing her power inside it. As a result, she can use the whip alongside other magical abilities at her disposal, with the addition of applying the original use to numerous extents. One such application unfortunately has her secrete certain enzymes along the whip’s body through , making the metal blade at the far end of the whip extremely poisonous to the touch. With a simple adjustment, the nature of the poison changes in accordance to the situation she finds herself in; increasing the acidity in order to melt through objects or immobilize opponents she whips at by adopting the traits of a potent neurotoxin. Additionally, the whip serves as a secondary means of transporting the fragrances stored with the use of Perfume Magic by dousing the coil of her whip with different scents. * Viper Coil (バイパーコイル, Baipā Koiru): A technique that Helena employs by repeatedly swinging her whip in the air, bending the shape into numerous curves that serve to entangle themselves along her designated target. In this form, Helena can use her whip to bind and restrain her target, wrapping itself entirely around their body. Once caught, the amount of pressure she can apply toward tightening her grip can significant, applying a pressure of over 1,000 lbs of force through the use of constriction], simulating the same method used by snakes to kill their prey. Depending on the location and where the concentration of roce is being exerted, Helena can apply the force needed to break bones or crush objects to pieces, to the point of constricting blood vessels and cutting off circulation, with the intention of causing her opponent to lose consciousness or simply crushing them to the point of death via heart complications or injuries. A notable advantage of using the technique aside from choking or compressing things is the fact that it serves as an extension of her ability to grab onto objects from afar with a powerful grip, gripping weapons, people, or creatures with the force necessary to hold them back. * Needle Point (針先, Hari-Saki): A straightforward attack in which Helena takes advantage of the bladed tip attached to the end of her whip by curling the whip back and using an overhand throw to throw it with maximum force, blasting it at top speed. Because of the heavy tip, the momentum it gains from the throw is significant enough to give it a tremendous initial thrust, traveling through the air akin to a bullet in flight. Given the fact that Helena can using her hand to alter the shape and position that the whip is moving, she can cause it to alternate between positions in order to travel along different directions, redirecting the trajectory she is aiming at. While in motion, its piercing power and speed allows it to traverse through solid obstacles with absolute force, or quickly maneuvering around any obstructions that lie in its way. However, since the its main method of movement is mostly linear, the ability to move outside its intended pattern is rather limited. But in return, the end of the whip can directly inject the poison stored along the blade in a more direct manner via cuts and stabs at the moment of impact. * Flower Dance (フラワーダンス, Furawā Dansu): Gripping the whip with nearly twice the force, Helena rapidly begins to flail her arm around in every directions around her, striking her whip in nearly every corner around her in a small radius. This in turn unleashes a wild flurry of whips and slashes that around her that completely envelop the space around her, delivering dozens of attacks in repeated fashion. With the force and rate of speed being applied, the technique produces what is essentially a dome of high-speed lashes that whirls the air, serving more as a defensive technique rather than an attack. Objects or spells that enter the range of her technique are receiving what amounts to hundreds of whippings at speeds close to 500 mph, literally tearing apart her opponent with a combination of thrust and power while fending off incoming attacks, such as Wind Magic or Fire Magic. Additionally, while being flung across in this manner, the poison secreted by the blade is thrown in all directions, spraying those nearby with her venom as a secondary means of attack on top of the first. Magic and Abilities Physical Prowess Enhanced Strength: Although not appearing it, Helena is much stronger than her appearance give her credit, displaying a degree of strength that should be expected from a physical-oriented wizard. At her current level, her application of force mostly manifests itself in the degree in which she hits other with her bare hands, or more commonly through the use of her whip. In normal instances, she can smash through solid stone or hard surfaces with a single blow, delivering at least twice her own weight of force with each consecutive attack she throws. When applied alongside her personal weapon, the mere act of cracking her whip alongside the ground causes the floor to crack and shatter into pieces, leaving behind a small crater the size of a small ball. Additionally, aside from keeping herself in fighting condition, Helena uses most of her magic to increase her physical performance through a degree of spells that keep her in an elevated state of vigor. Enhanced Durability: On par with her strength, her body is rather resistant to physical attacks and magic damage, if only to a slightly larger degree, mostly attributed to the fact that her durability is proportionate to the level of power she has in terms of her magic. As a result, Helena can endure a good pummeling before being knocked out or injured too severely, demonstrating an immense degree of tolerance to pain that at the very least helps her an arduous battle without downright fainting after a single, powerful blow connects with her body. When it comes to actual attacks of a magical nature, she take several direct shots without collapsing, enduring the impact from several medium to high-level spells without having to use some form of defense stance or move to successfully block them, not having to resort herself to use the environment for evasive maneuvers or several tricks to focus on evasion, instead tackling attacks face-to-face. Immense Speed: Unlike the other factors of his physical abilities like strength and durability, Helena's more dominant skill is found in his ability to maneuver at a much quicker pace than most common opponents due to her tendency of attacking more often than any other sort of action, building up a tremendous level of stamina for movement. Skipping the need to focus on muscle building and physical strength but rather keeping herself fit by elevating her stamina and capacity to move in contrast to that fact. With a significantly honed speed-based prowess, her overall endurance spreads out along most of her muscles around her body, especially around her arms and legs, which entitles Helena to move and react with a greater sense of accuracy during a split-second moment, making most of his movement incredibly difficult to follow through ordinary means. In terms of moves, she mostly uses this speed when handling her whip, swinging and throwing it at tremendous speeds while she switches between swings by quickly shuffling them at blinding speeds, making it difficult for others to keep track with her hand gestures. Immense Agility: Rather nimble both on and off her feet, Helena ability to transition herself during her maneuvers gives her the capacity to dodge an even wider arrange of attacks without losing an ounce of focus when performing these tasks. With the years of personal training, her mind, honed and hardened, endows her with a reaction time that is rather high, accustomed toward moving in her own way when acting out several moves without so much as losing an ounce of focus when performing tasks that require her attention. Relying on muscle memory and intuition to react accordingly to a whatever is occurring around her, Helena’s sense of balance and body reacts accordingly to them, she can position herself and center her balance in order to control the direction in which she's heading to, a combination that makes Helena rather difficult to be knocked down or imbalanced. Ways of Combat Expert Whipmanship Specialist: Rather proficient at whip, Helena has frequented the use of whips from an early age, developing a proficient talent in its use for a number of purposes, most predominantly for fighting. Carrying her own personalized whip on her at all times, Helena is very quick to draw her whip at a moment’s notice, demonstrating great speed with her quickdraw, immediately lunging the whip at her opponent with the intent of lashing them. With the practice she has put in, Helena can apply more complex maneuvers alongside it, such as disarming others with a skillful degree of accuracy, dragging or taking objects from relatively long distances immediately to her side. Taking an emphasis on the applying the core principle of the Latigo y Daga, she developed her own variation on the style by placing her dagger along the farthest end of her whip, adding a much more personal touch to her method of combat. As such, every time Helena binds or delivers lashes, the blade slashes into her target, driving itself every time she delivers them at top speed. In order to add some semblance of technique, Helena maintains a steady balance in her footwork, planting herself along her center while adjusting her posture with every lash, allowing time for her to readjust her form when dodging or preparing her next attack. When attacking, she takes a heavy emphasis on speed and power, highlighting on the brutal nature of the impact it leaves, swinging it in order to leave behind slash wounds that cut. Using a combination of overhard, forehand, and backhand swings, her technique is made to simulate dance-like choreography found in rhythmic gymnastics using ribbons, arranging the whip to take on various forms and configurations in its layout, forming spins, snakes, and spirals. With an even greater level of coordination added on her part, Helena can create knots or encircle people or objects with a tremendous degree of force, to the point of tying others up. In extreme cases, she can tighten the hold her whip has on someone to the point of choking someone to the point of unconsciousness by cutting off the circulation of oxygen and blood to their brain. Given her strength, it can also be applied toward crushing objects at her leisure. Once she starts attacking, Helena does not stop, unless it is to switch her posture for attacking or defending. In doing so, she fights by connecting continuous strikes with the whip, alternating the direction it is coming from and length it travels away from her, staying continually in motion so that the momentum which gives the blade its slashing power remains constant. For greater leverage, Helena will swing it over and around her head and shoulders in furious arcs. With a blade being used in tandem to the lashing, it provides a solid line of defence. Everytime she retracts her whip, the curving gesture it makes due to the rubber-like body it has curves back in place, creating quick arcing slashes. Alternatively, by wrapping her whip along the outreaches of her right arm, Helena can convert her whip into a combat knife, using the blade at the end by gripping it along her hand for close-range combat. By switching between whip and knife styled fighting, she can attack from a number of angles at once, and for the long, wild attacking arcs, immediately extend the whip to its full length at a moments notice. This style of combat however is mostly employed in close-quarters in which her long whip would be at its weakest. Magical Prowess Immense Magic Power: *'Magical Aura': Ways of Combat Poison Magic (毒魔法, Doku Mahō) is a Caster Magic and Holder Magic ability that allows the caster to produce, secrete, and emit poison from their body in the form of attacks or substances they can use as spells. Using her magic as a precursor for Helena’s body to produce any poisonous substance produced in nature or artificially, she is given a wide arsenal of poisons to use at their own discretion, be it man-made chemicals or those found in live creatures such as animals and insects to name a few. In her case,the poison she produces personally is especially deadly, made from a highly concentrated recipe unique to her that combines the characteristic belonging to other venomous sources that are designed to be lethal toward wizards and other magical beings. With greater application, she can freely control the substance they generate with a higher degree of control than in normal instances, such as the unique ability to change the properties of the poison they desire to emulate, expelling it in multiple forms into multiple states ranging from solids, liquids, and gases. With enough volume and energy supplied, the user can create and shape the form it can take upon casting it, forming weapons or natural defenses akin to Molding Magic. Spreading it unto whatever surfaces she touch with her body, Helena expels poison through a number of sources, such as toxic gas produced from her breath, solids that appear along the surface of her skin, or liquids secreted through her pores and bodily fluids (blood, sweat, saliva, etc.). Leilah, through her whip, creates a combination magical strikes while exuding deadly poison between each sequence of attacks, launching slashes while spreading either liquid or gaseous toxins around herself. It is produced commonly from two parts, the first of which predominantly being from the Helena’s teeth to simulate fangs or incorporating the mixture of poison into her body through her fingertips, granting them exclusive traits possessed by a poison of her choosing. Along with inflicting physical damage to foes, is also contaminates whatever her poison touches in an accelerated manner, quickly decaying and decomposing the target before ultimately killing them. Due to the volatile nature of the mixture she applies, her poison is incredibly acidic to the touch, making a greater emphasis to possessing a corrosive power to melt, disintegrating, and dissolve objects within short exposure. Affecting a great variety of materials, including metals and various organic compounds, the when exposed to living tissue however, Helena’s poison causes chemical burns when it is unable to be absorbed on contact. When interacting with living creatures, her poison tends to seep through the skin or through their lungs, using the bacteria inside to severely damage, weaken, or outright destroy tissue after a certain period of time they’ve been exposed to it. The length of poisoning that a creature affected depends on the poison used and the amount of magic imbued, causing long-lasting effects with the appearance of symptoms over the course of battle or simply disappear after a period of time has transpired. As a side benefit, Helena is immune to all sorts of venomous or toxic substances that she comes in contact with, developing an immunity that allows her to record nature of the substance for later use. Additionally, by exerting Poison Magic itself outward in the form of magical aura, it gains a more tangible state that interacts with those near it, spreading long those that stand near her. *'Venom Shot' (毒ショット, Doku Shotto): A more proactive use of her arsenal, Helena gathers any amount of poison around any limb on her body and immediately fires off multiple rounds of venom in the form of projectiles. The range is sufficient enough to serve well enough against enemies that are too far away for her to assault up close, making it an excellent means of poisoning others with long-range attacks. The speed that she can propel them from her body along her fingers, arms, or legs is dependent on the volume expunged, with a single shot from her fingers shooting off like bullets, while large shots coming from her entire hand covering a greater surface but sacrificing speed in the progress. Shortly after landing unto any sort of surface, be it her intended target or another area, the puddles begin to exude smoke after a short period of time that takes on the form of purple mist that spreads around the area it is staining or when it is evaporated. By adjusting the makeup of the poison, the shots fired adopt different qualities to them, ranging from the texture, the type of poison, or relative density to it, becoming as heavy as gelatin or as light as water once fired. By alternating between the durability and consistency of the poison, it doesn't necessarily need to take on a liquid state; by focusing on a more solid state, Helena can in turn fire off sharp spears, crystal-like shards, or stakes to skewer opponents whole. *'Venom Swamp' (毒蛇, Doku Hebi): Expelling large sums of poison along the surface of the ground, Helena floods the surrounding area with a pool of venom that seeps along the earth, creating a man-made swamp comprised of envenomated stone and rock that has been melted into a toxic bog. Continuously spreading at a slow pace, the landscape is warped to numerous degrees, affecting the air above it as it becomes saturated with harmful fumes, the surface of the liquid boils into forming bubbles, converting additional material that falls in the swamp into more mass for it to grow. The main cause to this is the pure virulent nature it has to whatever it touches due to the extremely severe and harmful effects it has, particularly with organic material, quickly breaking down flesh down to its bones or decay rock and plants upon contact. Growing along whatever surface she touches, Helena can grow the swamp along walls or objects by simply projecting her venom on it, quickly using the corrosive mixture to spread it around, consuming whatever touches it. While inside, Helena remains immune to the effects and can use the new supply of venom alongside her spells in order to bolster the range and size, firing off massive torrents of her original spells or simply molding it into different constructs, ranging from forming pillars, walls, or ground spikes. *'Venom Claws' (毒の爪, Doku no Tsume): By expelling poison along all parts of her hands, Helena hardens the surface in order to fabricate what is effectively a pairs of razor sharp blades on each of her fingers. Extending along the base of her wrists, the hardened surface is sufficient enough protection to grasp unto swords or block against incoming attacks bare-handed, shredding through all manner of materials with relative ease. However, their main function serve to poison her target on a more personal level via cuts and slashes dealt through her attacks, incorporating the use of her magical aura to expel energy through them in the form of elongated blades, dealing both close and long-range damage. Adjusting their range for various distances, Helena can extend the size in order to project them forward, stabbing and slicing opponents with deadly accuracy, doing so from a far enough distance to safely assault others. Acting as a set of personal armor that lies attached on her hands, their placement can grow to engulf the totality of her arms, shielding her to a much greater extent. Additional, she can adjust the shape and form of the claws in order to take on more fundamental forms, such as spikes, nails, or blades. :*'Venom Stinger' (毒スティンガー, Doku Sutingā): Folding her hand into a fist, Helena draws in a large concentration of poison into her palm, letting it swell up until it is dripping along her index finger. Creating a sharp point along the tip, it deliberately serves the same functions to that of a syringe or, as the name suggests, an insect stinger, capable of injecting venom directly inside objects that she stabs, usually by piercing through the surface with the slender point. Injecting volumes of poison in such rapid speeds upon contact, Helena can fill objects or living creatures with several milliliters of venomous toxins that suit her need, using the the thin needle to slip through muscles, sinews, and even bones in one fell swoop. Additionally, due to acting as a type of needle, the relative piercing power it has is much higher in comparison to a normal push of the finger, easily slipping past hardening spells spread across the surface of the target’s skin through a combination of thrust and the volatile nature of the poison being applied. Accessible through single finger or multiple ones along both hands, Helena can extend the length and reach of the stinger by adding more mass unto it with additional poison, altering the shape or characteristics of the sting to be more focused on injuring the opponent. The stinger itself is was made to resemble that of a scorpion, as well as incorporating a much more advanced version of their venom. Upon successful use, the attack can cause severe pain coupled with numbness, with temporary dysfunction in the area stung suffering from muscle twitching and spasms, becoming immobilized due to the shock and poison. As a compressed version of Venom Claws, the sheer speed in which it moves, as well as the strength projected, Helena can deliver multiple stabs in a single instance by delivering a chain of attacks, using both of her index fingers to fire off multiple stings. *'Venom Balloon' (毒バルーン, Doku Barūn): By joining her index finger and thumb together by the tips, Helena creates a circular shape with her fingers and begins to blow into it, effectively blowing up a ball-shaped orb that floats alongside her, suspended in the air. Comprised of pure poison that are used to house either a combination of venomous gas or poisonous fluids that spread out after contact, the resulting explosion sends it flying everywhere, using the energy to fling along a wide radius in an accelerated manner. When punctured while containing gas, a fog is swiftly unleashed near it, expelling fumes akin to sulfur gas, inhibiting the target's ability to breathe and see by poisoning their lungs and damaging their eyes. When liquids are stored, they fire droplets of poison in numerous directions in a manner similar to rain, making it extremely difficult to dodge. By using both hands, Helena can fire a multitude of balloons in a single time, launching dozens of balloons that carry either one or both solutions inside. While active, Helena can keep them suspended in the air of have them follow her or a specific target of her choosing, adding both a layer of defense of offense. The speed they travel is moderate, fast enough to follow someone on the run, but slow enough to be outpaced with the right degree of spells. However, the balloons themselves serve as a remote extension of her magic that mimic an antenna, receiving commands from her as to where they need to go. Regardless of the type, the poison is specifically designed to inhibit their ability to move close to her, controlling the distance between herself and her opponent. *'Venom Slash' (毒スラッシュ, Doku Surasshu): Pointing her middle and index finger outward, Helena charges her magical aura along the point, imbuing it with Poison Magic in order to produce a purple slash of energy that immediately cuts through solid objects with the same sharpness akin to a sword. More magical in nature rather than simply producing poison, the slashes magically shower her targets with aura that severely weakens the durability of whatever it strikes, to the point of facilitating its capacity to ram straight through in a vertical line. Transforming her fingers into sword-based instruments, Helena can launch magical slashes in consecutive waves by simply waving them in numerous directions, holding their own when coming face-to-face with other beams or incoming blasts coming from enemy weapons. Mostly serving a long-range move, the distance it can cover in a short amount of time is vastly superior to most other techniques in her possession, cutting though the air as it steps-up to bifurcate them to pieces. By adjusting her finger by using the full scope of her hand by forming a knife-hand gesture, Helena can coat the edge with liquid poison, adding a liquid tip to the slash that increases the likelihood of poisoning and cutting targets. *'Venom Tongue' (毒舌, Doku Zetsu): A spell that bears a strong resemblance to that of a snake, Helena gather her saliva in her mouth, mixing it with poison with the intention of coating her tongue, creating an elongated whip composed of pure poison, stretching to lash at her target with the same effect as her main weapon. Used as a secret means of attack when her body is impaired or restrained, her unique tongue carries exclusives enzymes that are unique to Helena's body, expelling bacteria grown that inhibits blood clotting by lowering blood pressure, causing muscle paralysis, that will eventually lead to shock or loss of consciousness in her opponent. In this manner, it facilitates blood loss to an extreme degree, causing normal cuts to gush blood in order to weak their ability to fight. With the speed in which it travels, she can stab or slash at her opponent be delivering multiple whippings at high speeds, bending it direction in mid-flight to accommodate a drastic change in position. Additionally, once damaged or severed, she can repair or restore her tongue with the addition of more poison; with more added, the overall size and length can grow to encompass vast distances away from her, growing to the size to be able to completely envelop an entire human being whole. What distinguishes it from most of her other spells is the simple fact that it serves as a last resort used to take her opponent by surprise. Much like a real tongue, Helena can lick objects, with the only difference being that each lick melts a piece of the object with each consecutive move. *'Venom Snake' (毒蛇, Doku Hebi): Coiling her hands together, Helena crosses her arms and expels a nest of poison-made snakes composed of her magic, moving and acting in a sentient manner under Helena's direct commands. Conjuring them in massive numbers, each of them are completely composed of snake venom given physical form, summoning them from a number of locations around her body at any moment. Flying through the air like spears, they bite into whatever they deem as prey, injecting venom directly into the point of contact. Because of the sheer number that can appear at a given moment, Helena uses them to overrun multiple opponent with an army of poisonous snakes. Taking on the shape and form that stem from a variety of species, each one brings something new to the table, using an anaconda to strangle large opponents to death, a cobra to spit venom, or a viper for rapid attacks. Their diverse nature renders them more akin to additional hands for her to maneuver herself with, casting a greater number of poison-related spells or grappling unto objects that come her way. *'Poison Body' (毒物, Doku Butsu): An advanced spell used by wizards who have dominated the use of their element, this incarnation of elemental body allows Helena to convert her body into pure poison, allowing solid objects and attacks to sink and pass straight right through through her. Becoming intangible to physical oriented attacks and spells, Helena can defend herself from incoming attacks that would normally be too difficult to dodge in normal instances, simply adjusting the state of her body to slip past them, ignoring the attack altogether. In this instance however, since her element in question is poison, objects or people that pass through her are coated and drenched in lethal venom/toxins that poisons them after contact. Shortly afterwards, the poison coat, after exposure to the air, begins to grow acidic, quickly burning and damaging the target overtime. Since the poison is direct secreted from her body directly, the sheer potency and lethality is the most concentrated dose she can produce with her magic, using the venom from the puffer fish to coat foreign objects that touch her. Perfume Magic Perfume Magic ( , Parufamu Majikku) is a Holder Magic ability that utilizes various vials filled with magical perfume to alter the user’s body to a number of degrees, using the scent and fragrances they encapsulate to transmit a wide-range of abilities unto themselves or others. Casting spells either by allowing the fragrance to be inhaled or releasing the fluids unto a specific surface, Perfume Magic allows for the caster to carry an entire arsenal of status-affecting spells on their person. A more traditional form of [Magic that has the user contain spells inside vials in the form of liquids that converts various magical abilities into a portable fragrance for them to inspire through their nose. The process of physically storing and converting magic power into an assortment of aromas stored inside a vial allows them to store their “scents” for later use, either by taking them from others or producing them from an outside source. By uncapping the vials, the user releases a scent that, once inhaled, triggers one of various, status-affecting spells; ranging from alleviating pain to curing some poisons. The magic, once inhaled, causes the user to undergo changes inside their body depending on the nature of fragrance. In typical fashion, the effects delivered from the vials of perfume prompts them to develop or simulate the spells or abilities belonging to other magical arts, such as Lightning Magic after inhaling . In simpler uses, this Magic can also be used on themselves to simply increase their natural attributes such as speed, strength, even muscle size, by an incredible margin. Its supplementary nature makes it ideal for support or assisting others, making it a complimentary skill to use alongside other attacks. While it holds significant appeal as a supportive Magic, it also has application as an offensive Magic. Given the container and state that the perfume is stored, the caster can attack on multiple fronts. The most common method is simply uncapping the vial and allowing the fragrance to fill the air, allowing those nearby to smell the fragrance emitted and suffer the effects of the perfume, be it offensive or supportive. Another method can be seen as much more proactive in its approach, simply having the user throw the vial and breaking upon contact, releasing the full amount of perfume in a single burst, flooding a much larger area with the perfume’s magical scent. Because the perfume is not easily blocked or avoided, Perfume Magic can be potent enough to help take down even more challenging adversaries, making it very versatile, regardless of the user's own Magic Power or skill, simply using a combination of perfumes together to overwhelm the opponent’s ability to fight back. A notable advantage of storing magic in the form of a liquid, the user can douse objects and people with it rather than dilute the mixture in the form of an aroma for them to smell. By directly splashing others with the liquid itself, the target in question receives a tremendously concentrated dose of their perfume that is absorbed through the skin rather than their nose. As a result of continued exposure to their own scented perfumes, practiced users of Perfume Magic tend to develop highly perceptive olfactory senses; notable practitioners of Perfume Magic are often able to identify people, and even the nature of their Magic Power, based purely by smelling their "parfum" (i.e. scent). The sense of smell developed through this method gives them an incredible sense of smell, to the point where they can smell the whereabouts of others, interpreting the presence of others in the form of scents. Interestingly, aside from magic, the perfume they use can be applied in a more complex manner rather than simply attacking or defending. Perfume Magic is first and foremost a supportive ability, in which the perfumes can give a number of buffs or status-effects aside from simply making themselves stronger. The extent of the perfume’s influence can extend its reach directly in the target’s body and state of mind through the use of pheromones that the user can store inside their vials. In this fashion, the caster themselves can become a living vial for them to secrete natural fragrances from, flooding their opponent with all manner of chemicals with the intention of causing certain changes in behavior to occur. Among these, they can emulate deep infatuation or attraction between the user and others, mark people with certain chemical scents, or influence animals and beasts with their scents. *' ' (痛み止め Itamidome Parufamu): A relaxing perfume that allows the user to control and alleviate any pain currently active on the user’s body, the perfume while in takes on a green-hue upon release. Upon inhalation, the perfume simulates the natural effects produced from endorphins, inhibiting any sensation of pain a limited time so long as the caster has a steady supply of the perfume on their person, remaining in effect between inhalations. The potency itself is dependent on the amount that is inspired through the nose, with a small smell being able to manage over medium-level injuries and damage sustained recently, while deep inhalations achieving an actual degree of healing to take place. The scent is apparently described as being very pleasant and can even be amplified to enhance its effects; when more vials carrying the Pain Relieving Perfume are used alongside each other, the analgesic effect can be boosted several times, to the point of also curing certain poisons or toxins. The purifying effect displayed gives a small margin of healing capabilities, although not in the same extent as Healing Magic, functioning solely on allowing the caster to remain in fighting shape without being hindered by their injuries. Upon use, the fragrance has a range sufficient enough to engulf the entire area near the user, enveloping those near them if desired. As an additional benefit, while in effective, damage or pain sustained for prolonged periods of time *' ' (痛みの香水, Itami no kōsui): Serving as the antithesis to the Pain Relieving Perfume, the user releases a perfume which inflicts great pain upon their target, rendering them incapable of fighting. The fragrance unleashed takes on the form of a red trail that stimulates the target’s sensation of pain, forcibly triggering it inside the target by impacting the entirety of their body’s system. Additionally, any currently active injuries or sensations of pain present during use is elevated to tremendous degrees, primarily to overwhelm their ability to fight back. While in effect, the sensation of pain that is currently rippling through the opponent's body remains active for a certain period of time equivalent to the volume of the fragrance smelled by the opponent. Amaterasu Trivia * Inspired by Pandora from Saint Seiya: Lost Canvas. :*Also inspired by the Roman Empress Helena by the same name. Category:Atosaki Family Category:Female Category:Females